Tokubetsu
by FANBOY69
Summary: Slightly Au! Insane Jonnin! Sisters? See in side for full summary!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to his creater, if I did, Kakashi and Iruka would be getting it on, and Sasuke would get pimped slapped and Sakura would jump off a cliff and die.

Pairings: Unknown as of yet

Sum.: Slightly AU. Naruto as a child gains two sisters, a INSANE Jonnin Sensei, his childhood care-keeper is a closet drunk, and Gay, and enemy nins are one thing, but living with two sisters that are secret fangirls and maybe is gay is a whole new ball game!!

Genre: Adventure/Humor/Romance

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

_PROLOG..._

Naruto was sad. Nobody wanted to play with him, well, Hina-chan wanted too and she did try, but her cousin always told on her, so she had to be sneaky about it. Iruka-Sensei was busy today and couldn't take him out for Ramen later, so Naruto was on his own. Today that got a new student in class, Zaraki Sakura I. (1). Naruto didn't pay attention; he was too busy trying to remember whether or not there was going to be a test today after lunch. Naruto was sitting under his tree; it was the farthest he could go, without worrying Iruka-Sensei.

"Hey, dead last." A boy's voice called to Naruto. Naruto didn't bother to glance up, he knew who it was. It was Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji with Sakura (not the new one) and Ino cooed and cheered their beloved Sasuke-_kun_. It happened twice sometime three times a week, where they would seek him out, nag on him, the Sasuke-teme and Kiba-teme would try to beat him up, they always managed to get a few hits in before lunch was over, Naruto didn't bother to run away, Neji always stopped that with a few closed chakra paths.

"Dead last, answer when I talk to you." Sasuke said while Kiba snickered. Kiba had the feeling that he was going to get a few punches in before lunch was up. Naruto still kept ignoring them; he didn't want it to be worse then what it all ready was.

"I said-" Sasuke started to say, before he was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" A new voice broke in, Naruto tensed. It was the new girls voice, Zaraki S. Ichigo, he knew that she better shut up or leave if she didn't want to get beaten up.

"Trying to teach Dead Last a lesson, so go away." Kiba said, while Sakura and Ino glared at the new girl, they didn't want another rival for their beloved Sasuke-kun's attention.

"Really? Now, I don't think beating up a kid with three to one odds is very good for a shinobi, now is it-what was your names again?" Naruto slowly relaxed, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't get into a fight.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba nodded. "Hyuga Neji," Neji just 'hmed' "And I'm the last of the Uchiha's, Uchiha Sasuke. Why do you say three to one, when it's five to one?" Sasuke purred, the new girl was very cute and her chakra was very dark, perfect for a future wife of the Uchiha's.

"I do not count Pinky or Lemon over there as future shinobi, they are very weak and will not amount to much, Sasu_gay_-san" The girl said so smoothly and calmly, that it took a few minutes for what she said to sink in, before Sakura and Ino started screeching at the new Sakura, while Sasuke started to turn a bright red at the insult. Kiba was laughing his ass off, while Neji just stood there.

Naruto glanced up, he couldn't believe someone would say that to Sasuke, well, maybe Naruto had said something's, but that was Naruto. Naruto couldn't see what the girl looked like, her back was to him. A slim hand pulled Naruto up, so he was standing, a quick glance behind him showed Hina-chan was the one to help him up.

"What did you call me?" Sasuk-_Sasugay, _Naruto had to remember that, said to Zaraki Sakura I.

"You heard me, Sasu_gay, _now, with Hina-chan and I, it evens up the odds. So, buzz off Sasu_gay, _and take your fangirls and bitchs with you or I will make you." The voice got hard as steel, even Kyu-Chi was impressed by it. It wasn't often he heard humans with that type of backbone.

"Fangirls!" "Bitchs!"

Three voices and two twitches said, right before all five charged at the three of them. Naruto went straight for Neji-teme, he knew that Hina-chan and Zaraki-Chan wouldn't stand a chance against him, with a swift right-left two punch followed by a kick to the stomach and another punch to the face, this time to the nose that Naruto had the satisfaction of hearing it brake, pushed Neji back, before he, Neji, decided to re-treat. Naruto knew that Neji was a good fighter, but he had a low tolerance for pain.

As Naruto turned to see how the girls were doing, he had to duck as Sasugay went flying over his head, peppered with a black eye and what looked like a broken wrist. Zaraki Sakura I. looked very pleased with her self, Naruto would have to if he just kicked the crap out of Sasugay. They both grinned at each other then turned to look at Hinata.

'Holy Crap!' Was Naruto's thought. Hinata was going at Sakura and Ino like they had killed her cat or something. With a final punch to Sakura's forehead and a kick to Ino's leg, they both went down. Hinata was shocked at herself, she normally was very passive, but she had wanted to do that to those girls for a very long time, they had no right talking about Naru-kun like they had been.

"Wow, that was so cool, Hina-chan!" Naruto said to a now shaking Hinata, Hinata took a deep breath and let it out. Her nerves calmed down immediately and Hinata felt better also.

"Yes, that was very cool, Hyuga-san." Zaraki Sakura I. said to Hinata, and it was now that Hinata thought about it, it was.

"T-T-Thank you, Zaraki-san, but please call me Hinata." Hinata said, bowing. She knew she owed Zaraki-san after that talk they had during their last class.

"Alright, Hina-chan, but call me Ichigo, please. I don't want to be called Sakura, after meeting that pathetic girl, I would prefer my middle name (2)." The sneer there was barely hidden, not that Hinata could blame her, after all, Sakura and Ino were very easy to beat.

"T-Thank you, Ichi-chan. Naru-kun, are you all right?" Hinata asked, she knew her cousin wasn't very nice when fighting and would probably kill someone in a practice spar if he could.

"Yes, Neji-teme has very low pain tolerance and it wasn't hard to drive him off." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself to you Uzumaki-san, I'm Zaraki Sakura Ichigo, but call me Ichigo, please." Ichi-chan said as she bowed to Naru-kun, Hinata had to stiffle a giggle at the gob smacked look he had on. Saku-Ichigo, had orange hair that fell to her elbows and was pulled back into a lose braid. She had grey-purplish eyes; She was wearing a bright red t-shirt and black shorts.

"No, problem. I should be thanking you, Ichi-chan. I didn't think I could take on all three of them at once." They heard a bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. All three had to rush to class, or they would be late. Naruto went to the back of the class, and Ichi-chan went with him and when they sat down, they waved Hinata up to them. Hinata walked up the aisle with blush and sat on the other side of Naru-kun with Ichi-chan by the wall.

Right before Iruka-sensei came in, Sasugay, Kiba (3), and Neji walked in, all in various stages of bruises. They took their seats in the front row as Iruka-Sensei walked in. Iruka blinked at the state of his three top students, and glanced up where Naruto was sitting. Both he and Zaraki-san had grins on their faces, which made Iruka both feel proud of and fearful of. By the time role-call had ended, both Sakura and Ino hadn't shown up yet.

"Where is Sakura and Ino?" Iruka asked, and Sasuke, Kiba and Neji flinched back in their seats.

"Sasuke? Kiba? Do you know where they are?"

"Infirmary." Sasuke said shortly. Iruka nodded, but his head jerked up as he heard a low giggle that put his nerves on edge, he slowly scanned the room as he started the lesson, but when his eyes landed on Hinata, he saw her trying to stiffle a giggle, and if he thought the sight of Naruto and Zaraki-san's smiles where both creepy and enduring, it had nothing on Hinata's giggle. It sent dread creeping down his spine. It was going to be a long five years if he had all three of them in his class.

Suddenly, Hinata and Saku-Ichigo, he didn't want to get two of his students confused, turned leaned towards Naruto as he whispered a plan of his in their ears, and if by the grins on all three of their face's where to go by, he should be afraid, very afraid. It was going to be a _very _long five years, and he better take stock in life insurance soon if the grins were anything to go by, and hair coloring, his hair was going to be white in five years.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

_FIVE YEARS LATER..._

"Congratulations! All of you pass!" Umino Iruka said to his graduating class, a first in several years. It was rare that a whole class got to graduate together, so that meant instead of the usual two Jonnin, he would need more, and with the size of the class at least two, maybe three more Jonnin-Sensei. Amidst the shouting and chattering, Iruka gazed at his three favorites, but also, troublesome students. Zaraki Ichigo, a bright orange haired girl who had a venom tongue; Hyuga Hinata, a purple haired girl with a somewhat hidden personality, and Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde prankster and the Kyubbi's Protector.

"Settle down, settle down! Now, I have to give you all your Team listings so pay attention." After calming the class down as far as they would allow, he started.

"Team Seven, Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, Roto Sai."

"Yeah! I got Sasuke Ino-Pig!

"Noooo!!! I love you Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hmm!"

"Team Eight, Yuhi Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Roto Nami."

"…"

"Hai!"

"Arff!" "What you said Akamaru!"

"Team Nine, Sarutobi Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

"Troublesome."

Crunch, munch

"Nooo, Sasuke-Kun!"

"And Team Eleven, Mitarashi Anko: Uzumaki-Zaraki(4a) Naruto, Zaraki(4b) Hinata, and Zaraki Ichigo."

"Yatta! I told you we would make the same team Ichi-Ane!"

"I know, I know. This calls for a celebration at Ichi-Hoshi!"

"A-Alright, but Naru-Oto, no ramen."

"But, Hina-Imo!"

"If we could get back the conversation?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Now, that all of you know your team-mates, you need to be back here at eight am sharp! Do not be late!" This was directed toward Kiba and Sakura; they had a tendency of being late. "I do not know all of your Sensei's, but I'm sure that they will teach you well. So, in congratulations on all of you passing, I'm letting all of you out early. Now, Get OUT!!"

There was a brief silence before everyone made a break towards the door; Iruka-Sensei _never _let them out early! Not even when he was sick with the flu! Hinata and Ichigo bowed briefly, before they too took off for freedom. Iruka waited to make sure that the hellions- sorry- his students were gone, and then he too took off for home.

He had several bottles of the finest sake that he planned to share with an old friend of his, and be thankful that he survived five years without hair-loss, white/grey hair or bodily injuries. He would deal with the hangover tomorrow, he wanted to celebrate!

The first thing the Zaraki Siblings (5) did was change out of their civilian clothing and change into their Gennin outfits. It was actually Hinata's idea that every time they went up a rank, they would change the style, well; Hinata and Ichigo were trying to get rid of that horrible orange jumpsuit. When Naruto asked about Ichigo's hair, she replied:

"I can't change the color, but that's what hat's are for anyway."

But as luck would have it, as she grew older it darkened to a fiery orange, rather then the neon orange it was before. Naruto darted into his room, wanting to get change and eat already! Hinata and Ichigo went a bit slower in the darting and changing, they wanted to look good after all.

Naruto had been waiting for almost twenty minutes before his female teammates came out, and his jaw dropped. His sisters looked both gorgeous and ninja like. Hina-Imo was wearing tan caprices with a lavender long sleeve and a light brown elbow hoodie; her dark purple hair was pulled back into a tight braid. Ichi-Ane had on grey short leggings and a grey tank hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath, her fiery orange hair was also pulled back into a tight braid. When both of his sisters gave a twirl, they told him it didn't matter if they were ninja or not, they were girls first, he saw that Ichi-Ane had an open red rose on the back of her hoodie and Hinata had a faint rain pattern in lavender on her hoodie.

When he got done gaping at them, he realized they wanted to see him spin too. Naruto gave a mock sigh and did as he was asked. Slowly coming to a stop to see if they liked what he picked out. He was wearing black pants and an ocean blue t-shirt with a black long sleeve zip-up hoodie. They could see the dark grey swirls on the hoodie. His hair wasn't as long as theirs, it came to just above his shoulder.

They gave each other looks and busted out laughing, they never thought they would ever make Gennin, now the next step was Chunnin and that was going to take several years, but they didn't mind they had each other after all.

"Come On! I'm hungry Ichi-Ane! Hina-Imo!" Naruto whined as they put on their black sandals.

"Alright, Alright! We're coming, Naru-Ani!" Hinata said as the made sure they had their weapons kit, well, kits in Ichigo's case.

"Okay lets go!" Ichigo said, as she looked the door behind them, then they took of running towards one of their favorite restaurant; well, besides Ichikaku Raman's of Course.

INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

(1) A Bleach fan-boy all the way!

(2) In Japanese the family name goes first then your first name, so 'I' is the middle name

(3) When he saw Sasuke getting his ass kicked, he ran away like a good little doggy 

(4a) Honorary Member of the Zaraki Clan

(4b) Hinata rejected her family name for Zaraki Clans

(5) They are the only members alive of the Zaraki Clan and all are the same age, so, Siblings.

A/n Tell me how you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Chapter two in editing, Chapter three in the writing process


	2. Sensei's and Tests

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter Two: Sensei's and Tests

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning, the birds were chirping, the dew was still on the grass and-

"Ahhhhh!!! I'm going to be late!" A young boy's voice cut the quiet morning stillness like a butter knife. Causing a Dolphin to wince and wished he never invited his friend over late last night after the seventh or eighth bottle of sake, he really didn't want to get up this morning.

A blonde haired boy was scrambling to get dressed and he rushed out into the kitchen in hopes he could have some ramen for breakfast, and with his pants on and his shirt in his hands he jerked to a stop at the sight of the kitchen. His two 'sisters' were sitting there quietly as bacon and eggs were cooking, Hina-Imo was reading and Ichi-Ane was twirling two kunai on one hand while she was waiting for the bacon to get done.

"You turned off my clock didn't you?" Naruto asked, as they both looked up at him. The gave them grins, the ones the screamed 'ha-ha I got you!' Naruto was really regretting teaching them that smile. Naruto pulled his t-shirt over his head and sat at their tiny kitchen table. Ten minutes alter breakfast was served and they were all eating quietly.

The tiny apartment that Naruto and Ichigo started renting together four years ago got even tinier when Hinata showed up in the middle of the night, saying that she had no clan name. That weekend was the hardest they all had to face with Hinata near a breakdown and Ichigo being blood thirsty enough to kill the whole clan, Naruto had to be the adult for once in his life, if only for an hour or two, and he called Ruka-Chi. Within three days, Hinata had a new clan name, Zaraki, and Naruto hyphenated his name with the clan, he just couldn't give up Uzumaki. Naruto did up the breakfast dishes while Hinata made lunch for them; it was an easy trade off, as long as Naruto didn't cook. When he cooked they had ramen. Ichigo was taking a shower, because Hinata took one earlier and Naruto took one last night.

By the time Ichigo was done and dressed, lunch was done, the dishes were done and they were going to be almost an hour early. After checking several times, Naruto and Hinata swear that Ichigo had OCD, the locks on the windows and doors, their weapon pack, packs in Ichigo's case, on their lunch, they were finally ready to leave. People were just now starting to set up shop, and get ready for their day, while the three Zaraki's raced on the rooftops towards the Academy building. They decided to enter the classroom by window, and gave Ruka-Chi a scare, causing him to bump his head on his desk and swear loudly. The Zaraki siblings stood there and giggled, it was hard that they could get a reaction from him, and it was rarer still to get swear words from him.

After getting a dirty look from Ruka-Chi they walked to their usual seats in the back of the classroom to wait for their Jonnin Sensei. Sasugay and Dog-Breath were the first to arrive ten minutes after them, and they sat in the front row and ignored the pranksters in the back. Sai and Nami came in five minutes after Sasugay and while taking their seats, Ino and Sakura came in, bickering as usual and ignoring the dirty looks by Nami, started talking louder.

Hinata got a bright idea, and after a glance to the side showed Naruto sleeping and Ichigo twirling her kunai, again. She gentle eased out a few senbons, she took careful aim and fired them off rapid fire towards Pinky. She could stand Ino, it was Sakura she couldn't stand, and with barely contained glee she saw the senbon's shred her 'perfect' hair, all without her noticing a thing. Hinata wanted to continue but she was out of the large senbons. Hinata felt a hand press against hers, and she opened her hand and several large senbons wear pressed into her palm.

So, for the next half an hour Hinata amused her self by destroying Sakura's hair, with the help of Ichigo when she ran out of senbon's. Hinata careful to aim the needles to go out the window and into the trunk of the tree. Ten minutes before their Jonnin Sensei's were supposed to be there everyone came trickling in, and quietly laughing at Sakura, who kept getting redder in the face, until she exploded.

"Just what is so funny? Do I have something on my face! Something in my hair? What!"

Ino chuckled, she had been aware what was going on for several minutes and decided to let it continue, that would show her for bragging about having Sasuke-kun.

"Well, something isn't in your hair, but it is your hair." Ino said with a straight face while holding back laughter. Sakura pulled out a handheld mirror, and when she saw her hair she screamed bloody murder, and woke up Naruto who pulled a kunai out of his poach at the first syllable, and promptly fell off his chair laughing at Sakura. Everyone glared at Naruto to see what was funny then at Sakura and tried to hold back their laughs, some of them failed.

"God, I heard it all the way outside, what's the problem?" A deep smoky voice said from the doorway, and everyone except Sakura looked up, she was too busy staring at herself. He was taller then Iruka-Sensei and had a brown beard and he was smoking indoors! There was a pretty lady with him that had red eyes and black curly hair.

"Ah, Sarutobi-San, Yuhi-San. You're here to pick your Gennin teams?" Iruka said as he rubbed circles on the sides of his forehead, he really should've stopped at the eighth bottle of sake.

"Yes, I'm here for my team. Choji put the chips down and come with me and Ino wake up Shika, we will be waiting out front." Asuma said as he gave a small wave to the class and he was gone. Ino pushed Shikamaru off his chair and told him that Asuma-Sensei was waiting, when he complained. And with a muttered 'Troublesome' he was gone.

"Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Roto Nami. Come with me, please." Yuhi-Sensei said and then only six were left. Well, almost. Not ten minutes later the chalkboard exploded and a trench coat wearing Night Lady (1) was standing in the dust.

"Hello! My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm here for this class's demons! So, please step foreword and prepared to meet your maker!" The Night Lady-Mitarashi-Sensei said. Naruto, Ichigo and Hinata sweat dropped, this couldn't be their teacher? Could it? Slowly, all three stood up and walked to the front of the class; all three were watching her warily, like you would an Asylum escapee.

"Are you three the demons I will be sending to their maker?" Mitarashi-sensei said, as she looked them over, she already knew that they were the ones she needed.

"Depends on whether or not you are not you're a Lady of the Night or a Seal Master? But, I will bet on the former, if I was a betting woman." Ichigo said to their new Sensei.

"Mitarashi Anko, twenty-four years of age. Five foot, several inches tall and a little over one hundred pounds. Partaker of Hebi Ninjutsu and Kaiton, a Tokubetsu Jonnin in the latest of books and a former student of one of the three Sannin." Hinata said.

"She looks like a pervert to me, maybe we should ask Ruka-Chi to send us back to the Academy if this is what they're sending as a Sensei. Come on, lets go Ichi-Ane, Hina-Imo, I want to eat some ramen while we wait for our real Sensei." Naruto didn't mind this Sensei, but he wanted to see if she kept her cool like Ruka-Chi did, unlike his other teachers.

"Very clever brats. But I'm not that easy to get rid of me that easily. I'm going to meet you at training ground five, so be there soon! _Shunshin No Jutsu!_" When the cloud of smoke was gone, so was the three Gennin standing there.

After Sakura gave a loud scream about her hair, Iruka's head throbbed and he wished he never got out of or he had a drink on him. He then spent the next twenty minutes or so calming Sakura down, offered her a pair of scissors to fix her hair, but she kept wailing, so he put her in the hall and walked back to his desk and collapsed, and then he heard an explosion from the training grounds, and all he could was groan. He should never have let Anko be their Jonnin Sensei, he was pretty sure he could have found one less insane or crazy?

Yeah. Right.

_Sigh._

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBRE

It took them almost five minutes to get there, and they were promptly attacked from an unknown point in the trees, and they took cover as fast as they could, but not with out Naruto taking a kunai to the back of his shoulder. They huddled behind a fallen tree. Naruto pulled the Kunai from his shoulder, while Hinata scanned the trees using Byakugan, and Ichigo moved her hand from her regular kit to her 'personal' one, that contained both poison and her chakra filled weapons.

"So, where is she?" Naruto said as he slapped on a quick dry bandage.

"She's near north-west of our positions, and she's strong, high mid-level chakra. Ichigo?"

"Is she immune to poisons?" Ichigo said, as they got ready to move.

"To most yes, but I'm not sure about your poisons though." Hinata waved her hand at Ichigo as ran in between trees, and Shuriken traps.

"Well, how about we do a one-two right hook? Will that work?" Naruto said as he flipped backwards and behind a tree.

"Well, possibly. But it was to be fast, very fast." Hinata said as Ichigo dodged an Explosion tag, but jumped through the smoke unharmed.

"When we get there on the count of two we'll go, alright?" Naruto and Hinata nodded as they speed up, as they got closer to the enemy.

"Three, one!" Naruto created several _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ while Hinata put on a _Henge no Jutsu_ blend in, and Ichigo used _Kakuremino No Jutsu_ in the bushes to clear up a shot with her poisoned senbons. Naruto engaged the enemy in a close combat and every time the enemy got away Hinata was there to Gentle Fist them back towards Naruto. The enemy stood to a stop in mid-fight, and one of the Naruto clones poked at it, it stayed still. Hinata stopped using the Byakugan when Ichigo came out of the bushes, they ignored Naruto as he whooped for joy, and this was easy. _Too_ easy.

Both Hinata and Naruto froze as long green snakes bound them and the enemy Nin disappeared. Ichigo couldn't do anything, for the enemy Nin was hugging her with a kunai to her throat.

"Kuso! Bunshin! How the hell did you fool Hina-Imo like that!" Naruto shouted to the enemy, their new sensei, Mitarashi Anko. She smiled and licked Ichigo's check, smiling when she felt the girl shiver, good it's about time someone taught these three some manners.

"I'm slightly impressed that all of you got this far, but you really shouldn't have talked about your plan out loud, you forgot that I'm a Hebi summoner, I had this place crawling with them before I even left to pick you all up." Anko smirked at them, then it fell when she felt a kunai bury in her back, right where her heart was, and then another one where the back of her head was.

"No, you didn't." The third girl said, Ichigo, as her clone spoofed away, and all three swung back to back to watch from all angles.

" That was a little too close, Ichi-Ane. Couldn't you have done something sooner?"

"Yes, but I was waiting for the right moment to act, baka."

"I couldn't see her! How couldn't I see it was a Bunshin?"

A dark chuckle rolled over them from the forest, and they went into high alert. The bush's rustled as hundreds of snakes came from them, and they tensed they were good, but not that good.

"Very clever, little ones, but it wasn't good enough to stop me, well too bad, so sad. Attack!" Their Sensei said and the snakes swarmed them and they were able to stop them for several minutes before succumbing to the poison bites. As they laid there, trying to fight the poison, Anko Shunshined to give them the antidote, but to her horror they started to transform into her old Sensei, Orochimaru.

"Kuku kuku…. How's my old student, Anko-Chan?"

"No! No, your not here! You can't be!" Anko said as she tried to summon her chakra, but it was blocked by something, and she looked down and saw a bite mark on her wrist. How did she miss that?

"Oh, it's very possible. You can't escape from me; I will make you use that lovely mark of mine. Kukuku." Her old sensei's voice hit her ears amidst her panic, and she stopped. It sounded off, as if it was strained. Her former sensei sounded many things, but strained? Never. So, that meant… A Genjutsu!

Anko's hands were free and she grabbed her left wrist and broke it, a finger would have done just as good, but she wasn't sure if the pain would be enough. She held back the scream as her wrist broke and she woke up.

Well, she _tried_ to hold it back, she gave a slight whimper and did two quick Justus, Shunshin and Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and throwed a smoke bomb, and she hide in the trees tops. She watched as her Bunshin engaged Hinata and Naruto into a Taijutsu fight and scanned the nearby foliage for her third Gennin, the little bitch. She was so going to pay her back for that little Genjutsu off hers.

As quickly spotted the Gennin and picked her up, the gagged her when she was about ready to scream. Anko deposited her under the tree she was spying under, and continued to watch the fight. Hinata was slowing down in exhaustion and an Anko Bunshin was quick to pick her up, and tie her next to her teammate. All that remained was Naruto and he was starting to tire. Anko decided she had seen enough.

"Alright, that's enough Brat. Surrender now, or I will kill your team-mates." Anko said as she dispelled her Bunshin and jumped down.

"Yeah, right. How do I know that you're not lying?" Naruto asked a warily, he didn't want to keep fighting, he was tired and he had a feeling that the Bunshin of Mitarashi-Sensei could go all day.

Anko smirked as her Bunshins brought out the to gagged and bound Gennin; they were trying to set her on fire with their eyes. Naruto sighed and he dropped his weapons, allowing himself to be bound as well. Anko dispelled all the Bunshin and de-gagged the other two Gennin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have captured you and after several days of torture, and I would have gotten any and all information you had possessed, I would have killed you. All three of you lasted barely half an hour, and with me barely trying. Tut, tut, tut." Anko said with a sneer.

"Yeah? So what, we almost had you with the Genjutsu, and you really should work on that, you know? It can't be very good to your reputation as to be as weak to fall for that." Ichigo said, or Bitch, as Anko was calling her right now. Anko just gave her a small smile, that should have sent shivers down all of their backs and wet their pants, and all they did was look at her as if saying, 'Is that the best you can do?' little Brats, Anko thought fondly.

"True, true. And that's the only reason why I'm allowing all of you to pass my test at all." Anko laugh as their jaws dropped.

"We passed?" Naruto asked, and Bitch nodded, she seemed too tried to say or do anything at all.

"This was a test?" Hinata asked, as she got comfortable on the ground, she had a feeling that they would be there awhile yet.

"Yes, I wanted to see all of your skills in combat. To determine where I can start training all of you skill wise. " Anko said as she sat on the ground, she had just enough time to explain things. "Out of the three of you Naruto is best at Ninjutsu, but weak against Taijutsu for the sheer reason you has no training. Hinata is the best at Taijutsu, but is very weak at both Ninjutsu and Weapons, because she is both built and trained at an early age to be a strictly Taijutsu user. And finally we have the little Bitch AKA Ichigo, you're the best at Weapons and Genjutsu, which is a surprise since they rarely ever work together."

Anko paused there she could that Ichigo was running low on chakra and Hinata wasn't far behind her, she must have been using the Byakugan now stop since they hit the first wave of traps. And Naruto looked like in an hour he could go again. She hated to cut this short, but she needed to set up a training plan and visit the hospital to see about her wrist.

"Well, I wont keep all of you much longer, but we do have some things to do before I can let all of you go." Anko dug around in her waist poach and pulled out some solder pills and popped them into her Gennins open mouths. "Here, this are chakra boasters, this should keep all of you awake for the next hour or so. Now, where to start?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, how was my first fight seen? Good? Bad? Send a review of CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM, NOT FLAMERS. And take a look at my profile for pairings in Tokubetsu. So, Review, Review, Review

**Translations:**

_Byakugan_: Hyuga bloodline

_Taijutsu_: Fighting styles

_Genjutsu_: Illionary

_Ninjutsu_: Ninja arts

_Shunshin No Jutsu_: Transportation Jutsu

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_: Shadow Clone Jutsu

_Bunshin No Jutsu_: Clone Jutsu

_Henge no Jutsu_: Glamor/Illsion Jutsu

_Kakuremino No Jutsu_: Invisibility Jutsu

_Imo_: Little Sister

_Ane_: Big Sister

_Otooto_: Little brother

_Ani_: Big brother

_Sensei_: Teacher/Doctor

_Chi-Chi_: Father

_Kuso_: Shit/fuck/damn


	3. Talks and Spying

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tokubetsu Chapter Three: Talks and Spying

Translation is at the bottom of page

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Chapter Three

"So, where to start." Mitarashi-Sensei said. She looked her Gennin over. They were all tired, so she would have to make this short.

"The first thing all of you are going to do is get into shape, Ichigo, you have excellent chakra control from what I have seen, but you lack is physical power and form. Hinata, you have excellent physical power and form, but weak in chakra control. Naruto, you are an even balance of your two 'sisters' in both chakra and physical power and control, so I don't need to work on you as much."

Anko paused to make sure that they were following her, and she mentally added up the cost of three chakra weights and three chakra repressors. They were going to need them later on, so she better pick them up tomorrow, before they were to meet up.

"The Chunnin exams are only six months away, and all of you wont be in them. The rest of your year might be, but you wont. Do any of you know why?"

The three gaki's looked at one another before Hinata spoke up. "Because we won't be ready for something on that level, and the statistics say that out of the fifty Gennin that enter, only one, maybe, two will make Chunnin. And twenty-four of the Gennin are dead, and the remaining are either maimed or permanently on desk duty for the rest of their life, and cannot be active Shinobi."

"Correct on all but the first count. Two to fifty odds is a very steep bet to make with your life, and with barely half a year of training, it's suicide for your whole graduating year. You can be ready to take the Chunnin exams and pass if you follow my every command and training regimen. Now, if that was possible, why wont I let all of you take the exams?"

Ichigo spoke next. "It wouldn't look right for three Gennin to pass that had barely any training, and the Council would try to over ride the ruling and when that failed, they would send out ROOTS after us, claiming that we are a danger to the village, right."

Anko nodded. "Yes, but why would they send out ROOTS after you three? What's so important about all of you?"

"Because I'm the Kyubbi's holder and that says it all, Hinata rejected her clan name and that pissed off the elders, and Ichigo is the last surviving member of the Zaraki Clan and the village its self, from the Village Hidden in the Caves and she refuses to show anyone where it is. That makes all of us threats to them." Naruto said quietly. His family knew that was an over hanging threat to them, and they had planned to run to Ichigo's former village and hide there, the place was hidden with the Royal Genjutsu that only the Zaraki Clan can see through it.

"That's correct, and that's why you will enter the next one, and that's in two years. And you can wipe the floor with your year mates then, because out of twenty-four or so year mates, only fifteen maybe sixteen will make it through this exam. Another reason why I don't want any of you in it, is because there are rumors that my old Sensei, Orochimaru, will attack the villege with Sound Ninja help, and I want all of you to able to get around without suspicion to spy on them, the Sound Nin."

Anko paused, she wanted to make sure that they understood the reasons, they all nodded.

"Good, now I want all of you to go home and rest up, I want to meet up here at ten am sharp. We have a lot to do, and we have very little time. Now, go away." Anko said and she _Shunshined _away. All three of the Gennin sighed, couldn't she untie them first? Naruto made three clones to untie them, and once they were free, two of the clones picked up Hinata and Ichigo, he didn't think they would make it home. He sent the third clone to pick up dinner, and that meant Ramen! And it was Ichikaku Ramen, the best place around to eat! Hinata and Ichigo didn't complain when the clones picked them up, they were too tired to care right about then.

Naruto decided to take the long way home, they didn't want to run into anybody, and all of them had a lot to think about.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

'Naruto' made his way to Ichikaku Ramen, he and his sisters were very hungry so he didn't think they would mind ramen for dinner, well, more like lunch. 'Naruto' could feel Naruto take the long way home, so he had more time to get what they needed. Naruto saw the Stand and he speed up, he was sooooo hungry. 'Naruto' pulled back a blanket and ducked in.

"Hey, Ayame-Itoko, Rinjii-Oji!" 'Naruto' called as he took a seat up at the bar counter, they didn't have many customers right then, so he was going to get good service fast.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun. Where are your sisters?" Ayame asked as she walked behind the counter, carrying a tub of dirty dishes. Ayame had long brown hair, and big blue eyes. She had always had a soft spot for Naruto when he was little, and always thought of him as a younger cousin. She was so glad when he made friends and later became siblings with them; he had such a hard life with being the Kyubbi Holder.

"Their at home, we just got our Jonnin-Sensei this morning and she put us through some tests and were all dead tired, so I volunteered to get us some dinner." 'Naruto' said while rubbing the back of his head, a nervous trait he had picked up when he was little. Ayame could swear on her life that she had seen that move from somewhere, but she couldn't grasp it.

"Well, that's too bad I had hoped to chat with them for a bit. So, what's your order?" Ayame said as she put the tub in the sink behind the counter. She rubbed her wrists; she couldn't carry such heavy things.

"Hmm…Three Chili Pork, three Tofu, six Misu and ten Spring Rolls, please Ayame-Chan." Naruto was polite, but to only those he thought deserved it. Ayame smiled, he was such a dear trying to play grown up.

"Sure! It will just be ten minutes or so." Ayame said as she walked into the kitchen was, and gave her father the order.

"Chi-Chi, three Chile Pork, Tofu, six Misu and ten Spring Rolls." Ayame called out as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a rag and a spray bottle, it wasn't busy right then and she wanted to wipe down the tables and the counter. Her father laughed loudly as he got to it.

"I see our favorite customers are here? Shouldn't they be in the Academy right now?"

"No, they got their Jonnin-Sensei today and just got done with taking some tests for them."

"Tests? Who is their Sensei?" Rinjii asked as he dropped the pre-pared Rolls into a vat of boiling oil, and turned to a wok full of hot pork and add both Chile oil and powdered, he knew Ichigo like her food spicy.

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask. I'll ask now if you want me to, Chi-Chi."

"Sure! That would be great, and I'll bet you a thousand yen that in the week, that Sensei of theirs will be in here." Ayame shook her head; her father was such a gambling man. Ayame walked back out and started to wipe down the counters, she noticed that Naruto had a vacant look in his eyes that meant that either 'he' was a clone or he was talking to a clone of his.

"Naruto-Itoko? Who is your Sensei, if you don't mind me asking." Ayame asked, she knew that the three siblings were a very privet clan. 'Naruto' shook his head and looked over at Ayame, who had moved to the tables to start cleaning.

"Wah? Oh, Mitarashi Anko. She is really weird, but all Jonnin are in one way or another. She is very rude and violent, and she loves snakes." Naruto said as he shuddered, he was remembering when those snakes had bonded him and Hinata and then later bit them.

"Mitarashi Anko. I have heard her name from somewhere, I just don't remember where, though." Ayame said as took one last wipe at the tables and a group of Gennin entered covered in mud, dirt and leaves. Ayame hid her scrowl, she just cleaned too.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked Sai, Sai was the only one not covered in some sort of gunk. He smiled that weird ass smile of his and began speaking in a flat tone of voice that was normal to both him and his sister.

"Hatake-Sensei didn't think we could be worthy of his tutelage and put us through a test, and we almost failed if it wasn't for Haruna-San falling out of a tree and almost breaking her neck, and grabbing the bells while our Sensei was catching her." Sakura reddened in pleasure; finally someone praised her about that test.

"Humph. If it weren't for her falling for a basic Genjutsu, we would have never been in that position. She needs to either train better or don't be a Shinobi, it not all fun and games." Sasuke scoffed. Sakura giggled, Sasuke-kun was talking to her, she ignored what he said, and he didn't mean it. After all he had to keep up appearance for the others.

"May I take you order?" Ayame said, she couldn't wait for them to leave; they were always running off their best customers.

"Yeah, I'll have Beef Misu, and Sasuke-Kun will have Pork, what about you Roto-San?" Sakura asked while Sasuke could barely hold back a scream of frustration. HOW DARE SHE! She isn't his wife or betrothed or family member; she has no right to do anything for him! But if it was that darling Ichigo, well, she could order him eggs and he would eat them with a smile and no complaint. Speaking of his future wife…

"Oi. Dead last, where is Ichigo? I want to speak to her." Sasuke said to 'Naruto', he could barely tolerate him and the Hyuga reject.

"At home, I'm out picking up lunch for us. We got wore out from this morning from Mitarashi-Sensei." Naruto said, he really didn't like Sasuke's obsession with his Ane, he knew sooner or later Sasuke would take it too far and get his ass killed by either Ichigo or Ruka-Chi.

Sasuke scowled, her wanted to see his Berry-Chan, not her weird ass brother. A clink of a box drew his attention, and he looked up. And two boxes in plastic bags were on the counter, and two smaller boxes were stacked next to it.

"Here you go, Naruto-Itoko! That will be twelve hundred fifty yen (1) and say hello to your sisters for me." Ayame said, she couldn't wait until she was done with Naruto then Sasuke would stomp off in a huff because either a) Ichigo was ignoring him b) Ichigo wasn't here. It was a sweet sight that the Uchiha Heir was in love, but he really needed to grow up if he wanted a chance at Ichigo and it better be soon or someone else will scoop her up and he would lose his chance.

"Thanks, Ayame-Itoko! I'll do that, and tell Rinjii-Oji that I also said hello." 'Naruto' said as he made another clone and one took the stacks and the other took the bags and the rushed out. They were both hungry and the clone was running out of Chakra, fast. They speed up as fast as they dared home.

"That boy, I swear he surprise's me all the time." Ayame said out loud to her self, forgetting about the other Gennin.

"Ichikaku-San, what do you mean?" Sakura asked as she twirled one of the long pieces of her hair, she still hasn't gotten it fixed yet. Sasuke was curious, but he would never admit to it, and Sai just sat there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, didn't you know? Those were clones of Naruto, I've learned to tell the difference most of the time, he must have been really tired for me to guess right." Ayame said with a sigh, she hoped that their Sensei wouldn't work them to hard. "I'll go get your ramen right now." Ayame ducked into the back kitchens.

Sasuke stared at the table, he couldn't wait until he was done, and then he was going to go home, after he checks in on Ichigo of course. He wanted to see if she was doing all right. A bowl was placed under his eyes, and he started. He wasn't normally that distracted or unaware of his surroundings.

"Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu." Sasuke murmured softly as he broke open his chop sticks, Sakura followed with an 'Arigatoo!' didn't anyone teach her manners? And Sai followed Sasuke's murmur. Sasuke was pleased to taste Chile Misu, his favorite ramen so far and the only one that he knew that Ichigo preferred to eat.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's babble and ate fast, well fast for an Uchiha, he wanted to check in on his Love and head home, he was dirty and he wanted to be clean yesterday! He didn't mind dirt, but this was pushing it. Sasuke took his bowl up to the counter, and after giving Ayame a grateful look for changing out his ramen, he paid for his ramen and left quietly, he didn't want to attract Sakura's attention.

Once Sasuke was clear from the stand he started to relax, he was finally free from his teammates. Roto Sai was okay, but he was more of a walking tree stump for all of his personality was, and Sakura, man, she was such a bitch! As when she got onto them same Gennin Team makes her his wife or something, like that would ever happen in this lifetime. Hatake Kakashi was a joke of a Sensei, all he did was read porn in public and laze about, Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be much help, so he was on his own for training. And one of the first things he was going to do was buy some Chakra weights and Chakra repressors, he wanted to be strong enough to kill his older brother and avenge the fallen clan, and he wanted to be able to protect Ichigo from anything. Then he was going to take a little trip into the families Jutsu library and start working on his Kaiton Justus. Just having one will not be enough.

Sasuke could see Ichigo's building and he walked to the back of it. Ichigo lived on the third floor and in the back bedroom of the tiny apartment she and her siblings lived in. She shouldn't be living in a poor place, but until they were married he couldn't do much of anything. Sasuke slowly walked up the side of the building, this was way to easy. This place didn't even have decent alarms or anything.

Sasuke reached Ichigo's room and peeked in, she was sound asleep with her hair spread out on her pillow. A quick look at her roommate showed that she too, was sleeping soundly. Sasuke figured that he had plenty of time to give Ichigo a look over. She looked tired even while she slept on, and a quick check of her chakra showed that she was almost out. Sasuke frowned, Ichigo normally had higher then average chakra and beyond excellent control over it, she must have poured everything into one her Genjutsus.

Sasuke gazed at her one more time before he had to go, he was running out of chakra and he wanted to have a look into the families Jutsu Library. Sasuke walked down the side of the building and darted of towards his home to the north, thanking god that Ichigo wasn't far from him.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

A/n : So how was it? Remember to go to my profile and vote on who you want as pairings. Do you want Sasuke for Ichigo or Rock Lee? Gaara for Naruto or Shino? Rock Lee or Kankuro for Hinata? Anko or Kakashi for Iruka and Ibiki for Anko?

Chapter four in editing

1) .90 yen to $1

Translation:

Ani: Big Brother

Ane: Big Sister

Imo: Little Sister

Oto: Little Brother

Itoko: Cousin

Oji: Uncle

Chi-Chi: Father

Shunshin No Jutsu: Transportation/Teleport

Arigatoo: Thanks

Arigatoo Gozaimasu: Thank you

Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu: Thank you very much


	4. First Day Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Translation is at the bottom of page

Tokubetsu Chapter Four: First Day Part 1

* * *

Anko was both sore and tired the day after she got her Gennin teams. She was up late planning out a training regimen that was tough, but not out of their league, basically it was a watered down ANBU training regimen. The first month was gong to be nothing but control. She was going to make sure that they were able to both tree and water walk like a pro, and have them at least be a three or four on the weight and chakra repressor levels. And if they were good enough she would see about getting them each an Animal Summons early that month.

The second month she was going to get them an Animal Summons and up the weights and chakra repressors to level four or five, depending on where they were. From there she would introduce Tactics and Tracking training, and some stealth training. She would also make them get part-time jobs in addition to their normal D-Rank missions; she wasn't going to take them on a lot of missions. Their training was more important then money, hence the part-time jobs.

The third month the weights and repressors go up another level, and the Animal Summons was going from basic to intermediate and then they were going to pick out their pacific Animal to Summon. Kakashi was one of the few that had more then one same Animal Summon. It was rare but not unheard of. She was then going to up the Tracking and Tactics training, and then she was going to teach them the more deadly stealth moves.

The forth and fifth month she was dropping them off with Gai for Taijutsu and Scroll Summoning training. Ichigo needed the Taijutsu training and the other two would benefit from it also, in addition to learning more of the finer points of Scroll Summons and what they are used for. She was also going to see if any of them had any releases, she was pretty sure that Ichigo had one, and start on basic release training. A few katons designed to them pacifically.

The sixth month she was upping the levels on the weights and repressors another two levels and then she was going to teach them some of the more complicated Justus that are for high-level Chunnin and low-level Jonnin. Then the Chunnin exams are going to happen and they had better be ready to take on Jonnin level enemy ninja, or they were going to die in the fight that was coming, then the war. Most people Anko knew would question what she was going to put her Gennin through, and she would tell them to fuck off.

Those Gennin are already have a disadvantage to the others, just for the sheer reasons that they are a Clan. As they said before, Naruto because of being the Kyubbi holder, Hinata for rejecting her Clan name and in her former familys opinion, for a lesser clan, and in Ichigo's case she refused to tell anyone where the Villege Hidden in the Caves is. That villege was the number one importer for precious gems and marbles. Anko knew that Ichigo would never tell anyone where it was, even if her 'brother' and 'sister' were threatened with death.

Those three needed the best training she could give them, and then she had to find jobs for them, somehow. There was no way that they would every get above Chunnin, and they would never be able to become teachers at the Academy like most Chunnin do. They would most likely be stuck as Chunnin until they died or ran away from the villege. Anko sighed as she left the equipment shop that she usually shops at. They had the best stuff and didn't ask many questions.

Anko speed up, she would get to the training ground early enough to set up her traps and to see how they did on an obstacle course. She didn't want to fight them this time; she just wanted to see how long they could endure her basic training course. Anko gave a dark smirk and a chilling laugh; causing some villagers below her on the streets to cross them self's and pray to Kami-Sama.

* * *

Ichigo yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, she was so tired after yesterday that all she wanted to do was sleep in for awhile longer, but she knew better then that and swung her feet to the floor and grabbed a robe. It was cold this morning and the heater was acting up again. Ichigo could hear the shower running, so that meant Hinata was up. Ichigo walked passed the bathroom doorway and into the tiny kitchen and started on breakfast, she knew that Naruto would be up in awhile and he would be hungry.

Ichigo just got done cooking the fish when the shower went off and Hinata went into their room to change, and Naruto's door opened as Hinata's and Ichigo's door shut. Naruto stumbled to the table and sat down with his head in his arms. It was way too early for this shit. Ichigo just put rice on to cook when Hinata walked into the kitchen and nodded at her. It was the sign that it was Ichigo's turn in the shower, and she passed off the breakfast and lunch making to Hinata.

When Ichigo was done with her shower she opened the door and nearly shrieked. Naruto was standing nose pressed to the door and he had fallen through when she had opened the door.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing?!" Ichigo yelled at Naruto as he picked himself off the floor.

"Bathroom! I need to use, right now!" Naruto said as he shoved Ichigo, gentle, out of his way and slammed the door in her face before she could say anything. She just blinked at the door and shook her head. It was too early to understand her baka of a brother. She walked, well; more like ran into her bedroom, it was really cold for some reason. She hurriedly got dressed and waited in the kitchen for Hinata to get done with making breakfast, and preparing lunch.

"Here, let me set the table while you get the drinks." Ichigo offered, as she grabbed bowls and plates. Hinata nodded her thanks as she set out milk and orange juice. Hinata then grabbed the chop-sticks they needed while Ichigo set out the bento boxes for lunch, while the waited for Naruto to get done with whatever he was doing in the bathroom.

Naruto walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, and he brightened at the sight and smell of food and he eagerly sat down and started to put food on his plate. They had rice and steamed vegetables with lightly seasoned fish, it was a light meal, but very healthy. They didn't know what their Sensei would do to them today, but they wanted to be prepared. After Naruto got down shoving his face he darted to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Hinata did up the breakfast dishes while Ichigo prepared the bentos. Today they were having rice and tofu with sweet and spicy dango as a treat. Ichigo started to fill three boxes, but Hinata shook her head.

"No, we need one more today. They would forget their lunch at the last minute."

Ichigo nodded and prepared a forth bento. She and Naruto knew better then to question Hinata when she said those things, she was usually right about them. Ichigo just got done packing the bentos, when Naruto made his appearance. His hair was dripping wet and he had forgotten his headband. After collecting his headband, and Ichigo checking the locks for the forth time, they left at a brisk run. They would get there almost an hour earlier then expected.

They arrived at the training ground five and waited at the edge of it, by the picnic tables. Something wasn't right. It was far too quite for a forest. Usually one could hear birds or the wind in the trees, but there wasn't any sound. All three siblings looked at each other and started for the forest edge, they knew this was just recon, to see who was there and not to jump feet first into a fight.

The slowly made they're way deeper into the forest, then, SMACK! All three ducked behind trees, there was a kunai imbedded two inches above where Ichigo's head was a minute ago. All three Gennin felt like slapping their foreheads, their Sensei did mention something about testing them everyday when they talked last, but they weren't paying attention like they should have been doing.

They weren't sure what the objective was, but they planned to outlast their Sensei, and they set about to do so. They darted to and from trees as they ducked flying shuriken and kunai, jumped when trip wire was tripped and fireballs flew at them. It was almost an hour later that Hinata went down then thirty minutes later both Ichigo and Naruto went down. All three of the Gennin were dropped dead tired and they decided to ignore the smirk on Mitarashi-Sensei's face as they were tied to a tree.

"Well, well, well. I must say that all of you did better then I thought you would do, but I'm surprised that Hinata went down first rather then Ichigo. I had thought that Hinata had better stamina then Ichigo, but that can be easily fixed." Anko said, trying to hold in a laugh. All three looked fine, if slightly dirty, but what really stood out was their hair. All of their hair was frizz balls; Naruto's looking the worse out of them.

"Here, these are your weights and chakra repressors. Put them on both your wrists and ankles and strap 'em on." Anko said with a sadistic smirk, they had no clue to what they were getting themselves into. After the strapped on the weights, she gave them the repressors; they looked like sweet bands, while the weights looked like one solid bandage.

All three Gennin got up and move around, getting used to the new added weight on their arms and legs. They stumbled a bit, before getting the hang of it. Anko smiled a chilling smile and activated the weights to level one, and all three promptly face planted into the ground.

"What the Hell!" Naruto shouted at his Sensei. Ichigo gave a load moan as she rubbed her face, which hurt like a sonofabitch.

"Yes, Mitarashi-Sensei, what was that?" Hinata asked softly, she wasn't as hurt as Ichigo, she was a Taijutsu mostly and was used to weights in practice.

"That little Gaki's are chakra weights. I can use my chakra to increase the level and when to turn them off, so don't piss me off if you want them to ever get of. Now, your currently at level one, but by next month you will be at level two or else. Now, get up and move around, in about an hour or so, I'll add in the chakra repressors." Ichigo and Hinata gulped, they had trouble with just the weights, but to add the repressors? That was borderline abuse on their bodies.

Naruto was loving the weights, it actually made him try harder and it did tire him out after awhile. By the time the hour was up, all three could walk, very slowly, but they could walk. The chakra repressors weren't that bad, Ichigo could slightly fell her chakra and Hinata couldn't feel hers at all, which she didn't think was a good thing. Naruto could still feel his chakra, but it was very small.

:_ Kyuu-Chi? Why is my chakra so small?:_

_: Baka. They are Chakra Repressors for a reason. What you fell is what a normal Gennin chakra levels. I think you should tell the Snake-Sensei of yours that all three of you know about me. It would make it easier in the long run:_

_: Kyuu? Are you sure?:_

_: Yes, gaki. I'm sure. Now, don't kill your self in your training or I'll sic Umino-Sensei on you.: _

_: You wouldn't!:_

_:I would.:_

_: Tattletale!:_

Naruto came back to himself as both of his sisters started to walk around faster them a snails pace. Naruto tried too and all though it was slow going, he was able to get to a slow walk like his sisters. Mitarashi-Sensei watched with badly concealed glee, this was both the prefect way to train them up and punish them for pissing her off yesterday. After over an hour of watching them waddle about, she decided that they needed to have a talk.

"Oi, Gaki's, come here! We need to have a talk." Anko called them over to the tree she was sitting in. All three sat underneath her tree and waited for her to begin.

"Well, now that you have gotten used to the weights and repressors, we need to go over your training regimen, so get comfortable this is going to take awhile." Anko said as she stretched out on a tree limb, she was warm where she was and she didn't have any plans on moving soon. Naruto copied her on the ground and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, as if napping. Ichigo sat on the grass and fiddled with her headband that was tied on top of her head. Hinata laid on the ground and put her head in Ichigo's lap, and waited for Mitarashi-Sensei to start talking again.

"I hope you all know about the Kyubbi and where it is currently?" At their positive murmurs she smiled, good they trust one another. "That saves me a lot of time. All of you will never make it past Chunnin as long as the Conceal is still running the villege like it is doing now. There is no way to fix that unless someone kills all of them in one go, but that is something we can discussed at a later point in time. For the six months I'm going to be your worst nightmare. We will train at dawn and only stop at two in the afternoon, and then we will do missions until there isn't anymore to do in the day. Then you will go home and eat and sleep for five hours then you will be trained to suppress your chakra then you will eat breakfast and meet me up at the training ground and start all over again.

"The second and third months will be the same and you will also have Tactics and Tracking Training and a basic Stealth routine instead of chakra suppression. And if you train hard enough I'll introduce Animal Summoning and basic Scrollwork. The fifth and sixth months your going to get advance Taijutsu training from Maito Gai and his Protégé, Rock Lee and basic Genjutsu and advance stealth training from Yuhi Kurenai and her Gennin team. Also you will be getting release training as soon as I find out what you have. Nothing extreme, but something you can incorporate into your fighting styles with ease.

"Then the two months between the second exam and the third exam we will cover high Chunnin and low-Jonnin Ninjutsu and more releases, and if we have the time, advance Animal Summoning. You all will get part time jobs around the third of forth month of basic training to fill in the lack of mission money, as we will not be doing a lot of them. So, any questions about the next eight months?"

The three Gennin shook their heads, it was well explained and they understood that they wouldn't get a lot of sleep. They all knew they needed to talk about the severity of the training they were going through, but not in front of their Sensei.

"Good, then we're off to the Mission room for your first mission. And don't tell anyone about the extensive training your getting, understand?" Anko asked as she dropped from her tree branch and landed in the middle of them. Ichigo got up first and gave a hand up to Hinata while Naruto shrugged and jumped to his feet, he wanted to rest more damn it! Not go on a cat-chasing mission.

"Good, off we go and try to keep up!" Mitarashi-Sensei said as she took off as a fast run, all three Gennins sighed and started to run, well, it was more of a fast walk then anything else.

TBC

* * *

A/n: This will be my last chapter for a while. I have a poll up that will close on the 30th of this month, it's about whether or not I should write one long chapter, 4000 to 6000 words, every three to four weeks, or one semi long chapter, 2000 to 4000 words, every two weeks. But no worries! I have a Story up that will be updated weekly, Journals a Naruto story, so vote please! (Bows) Thank you for reading!

Davy


	5. First Day Part II

Title: Tokubetsu

Chapter Five: First Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would gain a backbone, Sasuke would get the stick out of his ass and Sakura would go jump off a cliff and die, the pink haired freak of nature.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

This was turning out to be one of the worst days in the Zaraki Sibblings life. They have an insane Sensei, who loves snakes to the point that they were pretty sure she tried to be one; their former Sensei was a lush, or that's what their current said insane Sensei said; they have next to nothing chakra and could barely walk faster then a snails pace and their Sensei was making them run to the mission room for their first mission.

All three had decided that after today they would make both of their Sensei's, former and current, would PAY IN BLOOD, for doing this to them, they would rue the day they had ever heard the name Zaraki. As these thoughts of revenge running through their head, they didn't notice that they were speeding up to almost Mitarashi-Sensei's speed. Anko had noticed that they had sped up, but once she got a look at their face she knew she had to warn Ruka-Chan about this. Those three were the devil incarnated.

By the time they had noticed they had sped up they were at the mission room, and it was deserted at this time in the day when most people were getting lunch. The only person in was Mizuki-Sensei. All three sibilings did not like him at all. He was always after Ruka-Chi and it wasn't for his friendship and it had to do with bedrooms and the mattresses. All three gave him the stare of doom and Mizuki-Sensei mentally stuck his tingue out at the three little demons. He hated them with a passison they were in his way of wooing of Ruka-Koi.

"Hello, Mitarashi-San. How can I help you today?" Mizuki said pleasantly.

"Yes, I would like a D-Level mission." Anko said as the desk jockey looked in his files. He pulled out three and handed them over to Anko. Good, he had heard she didn't like decions made for her.

There was a garden planting mission, a building that needed to be demolished, and a cat that needed to be found. Anko pounder weither or not she should be a total bitch and make them do the Missing Cat mission. She wondered for about thirty seconds before giving a manic grin that had even the Demon Sibilings quivering in fear and Mizuki wondered what could make them be that scared.

"We will take the Missing Cat." Anko said as she handed back the other two mission reports. Mizuki nodded and bowed as all four left the building. He wondered why he felt so relieved that they had left the building.

All three siblings vowed then they would get Mitarashi-Sensei back for this nasty mission. As vengeful thoughts filled their head, they didn't realized that was exactly what their Sensei wanted. Anko wanted them to be prepard as much as possible and if revenge for what she was putting through made them push themselves, well, she really didn't care.

It was four hours latter that they were able to return the cat and go home. The Zaraki sibilings were too tired to cook so that stopped at Ichikaku Ramen. They each order four bowls of their favorite flavor and two dozen egg rolls. They still had their chakra and weight repressors on, Mitarashi-Sensei said that form six in the evening to six in the morning they could come off if they wanted, but they had to be on before six am or else.

The sibilings decided that they would leave the repressors on perminatly, it would make them stronger and faster quicker. It was a good thing that they were water-proof. They were almost done when Naruto sensed Sasugay's chakra, and after a hastily thrown good bye they quickly left. Just as they turned the corner onto a side street, Sasugay and his team turned onto the street they just had left.

They were heading back when Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and turned onto a side street, and when Ichigo went to follow, Hinata stopped her.

"No, you have to go that way. There is someone you must meet today, we'll take the long way." Ichigo sighed, but nodded that she understood. Hinata never told them why they had to do certaint things at various times, but they found out their lifes were much eaiser then what it could have been if they didn't.

Ichigo turned around and started to go home by their normal route. She didn't know what she was looking for but she decided just to go with the flow of things. She was the most laid back of the three siblings, but the one who had the hottest of tempers that didn't really cool down very fast. She had gotten used to the repressors by now, and she was walking a bit easier. Ichigo wasn't paying attantion to where she was going when she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I apologize." Ichigo said as she helped a green clad boy up from the ground. He was wearing green spandex and his black hair was done in a bowl cut.

"No Worry's! The fault was all mine! The power of youth had distracked me! It is I who should be apologizing! I am Rock Lee! What is your name?!" The boy, Rock Lee, said in a load voice, he wasn't quite shouting yet, but it was close.

"I'm Ichigo Zaraki, Lee-San." Ichigo said as she bowed, and Rock Lee bowed back rather excitedly.

"Nice to meet you! How has your day been!" Rock Lee said as he took a good look at the girl he ran into. She had a fiery hair and the brightest gold eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing gray shorts and tanked hoddie with a dark red t-shirt. She was also very short.

"Very well, thank you Lee-san. How has your day been?" Ichigo hoped this was the person she was to run into.

"Very Youthful! I was in the process of going to dinner but then I bumped into you!" Lee said as his stomache growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up," Ichigo said as she dug out the spare bento Hinata made her make this morning. "Here, I made an extra one for some reason this morning and I just had diner so…"

"Why, thank you!" Rock Lee said as he accepted the bento, it was very generous of Zaraki-san. "I shall return this when I see you next! May I walk you to where ever you are going?"

"No, that's okay. I live nearby and I'm sure that you must be starving." Ichigo said as she smiled at Rock Lee.

They bowed to one another and went their separate ways, Ichigo to her home and Rock Lee back to his. They didn't know, but their lives would always be interwined togther, how close they become is not yet known to them, but they would see in time.

It wasn't very late, maybe dusk, by the time Ichigo made it home. After she let herself in she saw that Naruto and Hinata had waited up for her and had fallen asleep on the small sofa that was in their living room. Ichigo picked up, well, more like dragged Hinata to their room and put her underneath the covers. Ichigo then tossed Narato's blanket over him and crawled into her own bed and she was out like a light.

Ichigo woke up early as she always did and walked really slowly to the bathroom. She still wasn't used to the repressors yet, but give her a week and she would be fine. She took one of the longest showers she had ever had, almost thirty minutes. As she started breakfast she heard Hinata move from their bedroom to the shower. While Ichigo was cooking she realized that they were out of red bean paste, she left a quick note for Hinata to where she was going and left to go tot the store.

Ten minutes after ichigo left, Hinata was dressed and out of the shower. She started to fry the tofu when Narato woke up and moved to the shower. Just as Narato was pouring drinks Ichigo came home with the red bean paste, milk, and bread. They ate breakfast and as Narato did the dishes, Hinata made heir lunches. Then they left to meet Mitarashi-Sensei at their training field.

When they got there, they didn't bother looking for her in the forest. The knew they were going to get their ass's kicked. It took two hours for their Sensei to admit defeat and leave the forest. Then they endured a two hour lecture about their laziness, which they promptly ignored. She didn't know their limits, they did.

After that they had to start at the very begining of the Acadamy and praticed what they had learned there. They took a brake for lunch, and got right back to training. By the time they were done they had barely covered their first month. Anko was slightly disappointed that they weren't further along, but told herself she couldn't ask for them to be perfect the first go around.

She told them that they would meet up at the training field everyday from eight in the morning to four in the evening and retrain themselves in what they learned from the Acadamy. Once their back up to their skill level they were in before the repressors, she would teach them to tree walk. What she didn't tell them is once they mastered that she would increase the repressor level by one and they would start all over, until they reached the maximum level.

All three nodded and left the training field shortly after Anko and decided they needed to go food shopping, as they were low on food and they couldn't keep eating out, it was too expensive. They were on their way home when they ran into the last person they wanted to.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ichigo-chan, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" Sasuke purred as he walked up to them, he ignored her two sibilings, the Hyuga reject and the Demon brat. "How's your Sensei treating you? Not too bad I hope? If she's a problem I could take care of that for you."

"No, thank you Uchiha-san, I quite like our sensei very much." Ichigo said as she and her sibilings continues to walk, the hoped that Sasuke would take the hint and go away. He didn't.

"I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Zaraki-san!" A green blur said as it darted over to the four of them.

"Lee-san!" Ichigo was so happy to see him, she would have kissed him. "How are you today?"

"Very well! I'm here to return the bento you gave me yesterday!" Rock Lee said as he handed over the washed and cleaned bento. "I also wanted to thank you! It was very good!"

"Thank you for returning it," Ichigo said as she bowed. "I'm glad you think so."

"Are these your teammates!" Rock Lee said as he ignored the Uchiha heir, he didn't like him for some reason.

"Yes, this is my brother, Uzumaki-Zaraki Naruto," ichigo said as she pointed to the blonde haired boy to her right. "And this is my sister, Zaraki Hinata." The purple haired girl was pointed to next.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you! I am Rock Lee! You all look rather Youthful today!" Rock Lee said as Narato and Hinata tried to hold in their laughter, Rock Lee was a rather colorful charaector to say the least.

"Thank you and it's also nice to meet you also." Hinata and Narato said as they bowed to him and he bowed back.

"We shall see you later, we need to put these away," Ichigo said as she held up a grocery bag. "Before the dairy goes bad."

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" Rock Lee said as he grabbed Ichigo's bags and started walking donw the street. The three sibilings giggled a bit and followed him, totally ignoring Sasuke, who was turning red in the face at such insloencae.

He was an Uchiha! They were the best of the best, and no one came between Uchiha's and theirs! And Zaraki was his, and Demon Brats, Rejects, and Wastes of Space will never come between them! He would make sure they wouldn't interfer with his courting of his Ichigo-chan. With those possive thoughts running through his head he stomped back to his

compound to practice his Jutsu's and train his stamina more.

Ichigo thanked Rock Lee for his help and after several loud minutes of his 'Youthful' thanks before the apartment fell silent. Hinata and Naruto giggled as at Ichigo's red face and they hummed 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song, and they had to dodge kunai that Ichigo tossed at them when she had enough of their antics. After they had put the food away and eaten they grabbed Jutsu scrolls and started reading. Their teacher may have been a useless waste of space, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't be the best they could be.

It was a shame that they traps and guards they had watching the Privet Konoha Library were so poor. It was pathiticlly simple to get past everyone and the traps and take what they wanted. The last time they dropped in for a late night visit was weeks ago, they planned to go this weekend, but they decided against it, they weren't sure if they were up to snuff with the repressors and all that.

After that day they fell into ruteen. They would wake up, eat, train, eat, train, shop, eat, study, sleep and repeat. They knew they were pissing off their Sensei and they didn't care, but they did pick up their snail pase when Ruka-chi stopped by for dinner. What they didn't tell their Mitarashi-Sensei about was the fact that they already knew the Chunnin Justsu's she was teaching them, but they decided to keep their mouth shut for the time being.

It was six months later that they got the shook of their life, and it would be the first of many for them and Konoha.


	6. CHapter Six: Exams!

Title: Tokubetsu

Chapter Six: Exams!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I make any money off this story.

* * *

"So," Anko said as she observed her Gennin students as she was cursing herself for taking on. Iruka did say that they trained to their own beat and nothing could change that. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you were training on your own?"

All three of the baka's looked up at her with puppy eyes that said, who me? Anko wasn't buying it, she was about ready to kill them when Iruka stepped in and told her what they were doing. He told her to let them do whatever they wanted, they never paid attention in his class but always managed to be in the top five of the class, they always passed with flying colors on anything.

"Nice try, Iruka-kun does better." Anko said and all three of the gaki's faces fell. "Now, I know all about your 'secret' training and I just want to know where exactly where each of you are Jutsu wise. God knows all of you suck at Taijutsu." Iruka did say that anything pertaining Taijutsu was true, they sucked at that, well, except Hinata, and she was the best at that.

"Well," Hinata said, Anko had found that Hinata was the unofficial spokesperson for the three of them, while Naruto was the mastermind and Ichigo was the leader. "We can do all the basic Jutsu requirements to become Chunnin, they only things we can't do if find Contracts and scrolls to learn our Element Releases."

"Hmmm." Anko was slightly relieved that she wasn't at fault for their lack of learning under her tutelage. "Well, that's easily fixed. I originally planned on not allowing any off you in this Chunnin exam, but I was overruled on that." Anko was not happy about that.

"So, I have the rest of this week to show you the basics on Contract Summoning and finding out your Releases then you're off to take your first exam." Anko said as she pulled out several scrolls. "Now, first up is your Contracts, this will take you the longest to understand. You can only have one, it's very rare that you Contract with any other animal.

"I have several master scrolls with me. Tiger, Butterfly, Spider, Dragon, Fox, and Wolf." Anko said as she laid out the scrolls in front of her students. "Make sure that you like whatever you get, because you will never be able to trade them out or get new ones."

Naruto was up first after a nod from Ichigo, he grabbed the Fox Contract rather fast. Anko nodded her head, and contained her surprise that he would choose that one out of all of them. Hinata was up next and she took a bit longer before she picked out the Dragon Contract and then it was Ichigo's turn. She took the longest, almost thirty minutes, before she decided on the Butterfly Contract.

"Now, you need to write your name in blood on the next available space and pour your chakra into the scroll and your first and basic summoning will come out." Anko said as the three Gennin unrolled the scrolls, and bit the tip of their thumb and wrote their names out.

Naruto's scroll only had three names before his and Hinata's was almost full of names while Ichigo's was empty of names. As they poured chakra into the scrolls they 'popped' and three small animals. Naruto had two tiny red Foxes, Hinata had a tiny purple winged lizard and Ichigo had a green and black heard of butterflies.

"Hello! We're Yui and Fay! What's your name, the mortal who has summon us?" The twin Fox's said to the blonde boy with bright blue eyes.

"I'm Zaraki Naruto and these are my sisters, Hinata and Ichigo." Naruto said as he crotched to see Yui and Fay better and they started talking softly about the eating habits of Fox's.

"Hello, I'm Zaraki Hinata. What is your name, powerful Dragon?" Hinata asked the purple dragon as it climbed it's way up her jacket to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm Ryuzaki, Hinata-chan." Ryuzaki said as he fell asleep. Hinata giggled and petted his head gently.

"Hi, I am Zaraki Ichigo, it's nice to meet you Kenichi" Ichigo said as the heard of butterflies merged into one large one and sat on the top of her head and trilled softly.

"Now, I would recommend that you spend as much as time with these ones as much as possible as they will get you used to them and the low level chakra drain on your reserves. The larger the boss you summon the more of a drain it will cause you, so it's best to stay with them as long as possible before trying something bigger."

All three Zaraki siblings nodded their heads. They all looked ridiculous, Hinata with a large lizard draped across her shoulders, Naruto with two small foxes sitting in his hood and Ichigo with a large butterfly resting in her hair like some hair clip.

"Now, I want all three of you to pour your chakra into these pieces of paper." Anko said as she passed out three small slips of paper and stood back and watched the show. She had money riding on this.

Hinata's grew damp and fell apart in her hand, Naruto's sliced it's self in half and Ichigo's crystallized. Hmmm…water, wind, and some sort of earth element. Very unusual, but she had won twenty thousand yen off of them.

"Well, this is interesting, but no matter. I brought the list of katons for each element that had been made, well, all except one that are clan sealed of course. Now, I can't tell you how to make your own or do to any of these, but instead of telling or yelling at you how it's done, I think I will leave all of you alone to figure it out for yourself."

Ichigo nodded in thanks, they had always learned better through self-study then in a classroom environment.

"You all have one week to get your acts together before the written exam, so I will give you the week off until then." Anko said as she Shunshined away to her house and called Ruka over. They had money to exchange and sake to drink!

"Well, this should be interesting." Hinata said dryly as she looked over the basic water suitons. "I think we should make our own katons rather then learn these, but I'm not sure if we have the time, I heard that right after the written exam we have a two week long survival test and I don't think we can get much done then."

"Hmmm, you are right, Hina-Omi. What should we do Ichi-Ane?" Naruto said to his older sister.

"Well, to make our own clan katons we need to be able to master our katons first, but with only a week there isn't many options we can turn to." Ichigo said as she combed her memory for the solution. "I remember when I was little, back before my villege was massacred, that to master the main clans Kekkei Genkai, Royal Illusions, that we were forced into our chakra centers to master it."

"So, you think that this would help us learn our katons faster?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how long you two will be, I don't need it because I have already done it. It took me almost a week to come out, while it took my father almost three months, but that's not the problem, the problem is the fact that's sometimes people of my clan don't eve wake up."

"Oh." Naruto said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that.

"I see, that could be a problem." Hinata said as she worried her bottom lip. "We will have to risk it. I mean we don't have much of a choice right now, but what about you Ichi-Ane?"

"As I said before I have already done it to control my Kekkei Genkai, all I need to do is meditate for a few hours and I'll be able to use my Shoten jutses." Ichigo said as she gave in. Most people thought it they did things as a group, but in actually it was always Ichigo that made the finally decision for them as clan leader. "It could work, but the time is what worries me. We wont have enough time to actually study or make any jutsus before the written exam."

"Well, we have don't have any choice, so better start now, we are running our of time." Naruto said as they left their training field and went back to their apartment.

They were all rather quiet, Naruto and Hinata mentally preparing themselves for their ordeal, and Ichigo was doing a basic breathing exercise that helped with centering her for her two siblings would be anchored to her so they wouldn't lose themselves. She wasn't going to tell them the other two risks, death and the possible loss of their chakra, she was already worried, she didn't need for them to be or it would make their job harder.

When they got home Ichigo forced them to take hot showers as she made a larger then ever meal, so told them that they wouldn't be eating for almost a week. Ichigo started to move various foods into her and Hinata's bedroom, along with a bedroll and several scrolls. She was going to center them in her room, because it was the easiest, not to mention the fact that there were two beds and the room was bigger.

After they were done eating Ichigo made them lie down on the beds and she sat between the two beds as she began her explanation.

"Now, once you go there you must act fast and start to control your chakra otherwise it will show you as an intruder and try to kill you. After you have that under control you need to find your katon."

"How? How do we know when we have found it?" Naruto asked Ichigo as he stripped to his boxers.

"You will know when you know. How I knew when I had found my Kekkei Genkai was when I saw butterflies and they were able to wake me up." Ichigo said softly. "You must be patent, you can not rush this process or you will screw it up, understand?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads as the climbed into bed.

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice, can you do that? Good, now follow my voice down, down, down until you get to the back of your mind. Have you done so? Good. Now, I want to hover above your body and look for your chakra channels, but don't want you to open your eyes. Hover, hover, hover, have you seen the pathways yet? Good. Now, I want you to look for the central part of your chakra, right where your chakra begins and flows through your pathways.

"Have you seen it yet? Very good. I need you to touch that central point, but when you do, do not panic, okay? Very good. Now touch it, and let yourself be pulled into it. Very good, now focus! Focus! Don't let it control you! You are the one it flows in, not the other way around! Focus! Control! Focus! Control! Focus! Control! Focus! Control!"

Hinata and Naruto listened to their older sisters voice as they fell further and further into their minds, They were barely aware of their sister by that point they were so deep, but they knew that they had to listen to the voice or they would become lost and never find their way back. Hinata and Naruto were in awe as they saw their chakra for the first time, the chakra was swirling and dancing in their veins, they had never known that they had so much or it was so beautiful. Naruto's was a pretty ocean blue or a sky blue, he couldn't be sure and Hinata's was the color of the lightest of purples. It made them feel like they could cry if the watched it any more and the voice agreed at the reached out to touch the center of all that beauty.

After they touched it, they were abruptly aware of pain and confusion. This wasn't supposed to have hurt! Their sister said so! But as they fought back against the tides of chakra they could hear the pretty voice again telling them something they couldn't hear, but they knew that they needed to focus and gain control. They were the ones in charge! Not their chakra! Filled with determination they started to pull and push at the chakra, forcing it into a pattered for them to control and use against it's self.

Hinata and Naruto were not aware how long they had been at it, pulled and pushing the chakra, but they were aware when they were done and the chakra greeted them warmly in happiness. They knew they needed to find something here, but they were not sure of what and the decided to wonder around for a bit. Hinata was the first one to ask the chakra why she was here and as the chakra showed her what she needed Hinata saw a purple dragon and she blinked once and woke up to see her bedroom ceiling.

Naruto wasn't far behind her, and he woke up a few minutes later to stare at the ceiling in his sister's room. They both were oddly tired and sore and they fell into a deep, healing sleep that was needed. They were not aware that their older sister too fell into a deep sleep, it took more out of her as their anchor then it did them. It was two day's later when they all woke up.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven: Exams II

Title: Tokubetsu

Chapter Seven: Exams II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I be making any money off of this story

* * *

"Hinata? Naruto? How do you feel?" Ichigo asked from the floor, she was dead tired.

"Like I want one on one with Mitarashi-Sensei and lost." Naruto moaned as he slowly sat up to look at his sisters.

"How long have we been out, Ichi-Ane?" Hinata asked as she sat up also, she didn't whine as much as Naruto if she was injured, a left over habit that was hard to break from when she was still a Hyuga.

"Well, it only took you two four day's to get done with your chakra and we have been sleeping the past two, so it's been six day's." Ichigo said as she handed them cold rice, this was one of the reasons why she moved food into the bedroom, none of them were going anywhere for a few hours and they were starving. "Here, I know the foods cold, but we haven't ate in almost a week, so bottoms up."

For the next two hours they stuffed their face and Hinata and Naruto told Ichigo what happened. Ichigo was both impressed and envious, for as much as she loved her parents before they died, they made her do the Chakra Controlling by herself they said it was to toughen her up, but Ichigo thought they were total bastards for making her do it by herself.

"Well, we have almost a day to prepare for the exams, so what should we do first?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if they force us off onto a two week survival exam, we need to get food, water purifiers, and basic camping equipment. Then we can practice our katon's, or at the very least, the basic theories of one or two of them." Hinata said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Lets get two weeks of survival gear and food then we can work on our katon theories. That's going to take the longest, as they aren't public and just clan jutsu's, I mean any children that we have will take after one of us, so it's best if we keep in the family so to speak?" Naruto said as the started to clean the bedroom and air it out, the room smelled stale from lack of airflow.

Ichigo, as the best cook out of the three of them, started to prepare easy food that will last long periods of time before going bad, like rice. Hinata went shopping for sealing scrolls, there was no way in hell that they would carry all that equipment around with them. Naruto on the other hand was gathering blankets, all their weapons, black studying scrolls to writ their jutsu down or to take notes on something.

By the time Hinata was back Ichigo had made several days' worth of rice and was working on energy bars, they could last months without rotting. They would have to forgo fruits and vegetables until they got to where they were going. While the bars were cooking they started to seal all the camping gear and weapons into scrolls and divided tem up between the three of them, just in case they were separated.

They then sealed the rice and bars into special scrolls that traders use when traveling long distances to prevent spoiled foods, it was very costly and could only be used once, but it was well worth it, they didn't want to starve after all. Hinata decided she would cook dinner as Ichigo had cooked all day, so it was just after lunch that all their preparations were done with and they had almost fifteen hours before the first exam.

While they were eating lunch they talked about possible katon's and how they could use them. Naruto had the idea that if they visualize what they wanted then maybe the chakra would do the rest. Hinata shut that down, she said that wouldn't be enough and it was most likely that they needed to force the chakra to do what they wanted. Ichigo was quiet as she half listened to her sibling's debate; she was turning ideas over and over in her head.

"Well, we should come up with one or two katon's and then break it down into steps to make it easier for us to do." Ichigo said as she helped herself to seconds on the rice and tofu. "I already can one or two things with my Shoton, but actually jutsu's are a bit beyond me at this time."

"Hmmm, if I have Suiton jutsu's, that means I need to think about how water moves."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe we should also pick our positions on the team."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, look at Yuhi-Sensei. She he made her Gennin team into the prefect scouting squad and she played to their strengths. Aburame-San is perfect for long range attacks, while Roto-chan is very good at close combat and Inuzuka-baka is the muscle just in case things go badly for them on a mission. So instead of trying to make up our katon's, maybe we should find out what position we are the best at."

"Hmmm, that does have merit, but how do we decided?" Ichigo said as she moved the lunch dishes to the sink and left them there, they would take care of those later.

"Well, I know I'm the best at Taijutsu and Taijutsu is only good at close range, so maybe I should have the close combat position?" Hinata said quietly. "Ichi-Ane is really good at Genjutsu and weapons, so she could be long range?"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. Ichi-Ane is really good at both of those things, but Hinata is good at Taijutsu, so she would be perfect for that position, while I'm good in all positions, but I would prefer to be neither the one in the middle or the muscle." Naruto mused. "I think I would be best at cannon fodder. I mean I heal almost instantly and I have an unknown amount of chakra and I'm prefect at ninjutsu."

"Well, if Hina-Imo is close combat then she should focus on making her Suiton be short range, while Naruto can have large area Futon and I can also have a long range Shoton but be finer tuned, so that instead of taking out enemies over a larger area, say twenty, I can take out three or four in rapid hits so my attacks are in the middle between the both of you." Ichigo said. "I can cover a large area, but I can also get up close and they would still work. The only problem I can see is if I'm spotted then it's all over, although my Genjutsu's should work like a charm."

"Close combat…Well, I could try to see if I can coat my arm in poisoned water or something like that, so even if I can't disable them I can at least poison them enough that Ichi-Ane can pick them off."

"Yeah! I can, I don't know, cause the wind to rip my enemies to shreds, it might not kill them, but like Hina-Omi's it can slow them down enough for you to pick them off."

"Well," Ichigo said. "I could make a Shoton that crystallizes them, so when they are hit they shatter into pieces."

"Really? That's so cool!" Naruto said. "We should try breaking these ideas into steps and start working on them! For me I'll break them into three steps."

"Mine would only be one or two, what about you Ichi-Ane?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm, maybe four of five, I don't know really. It sounds fairly simple, but it's most like harder then it is. But we should start practicing immediately, we do need sleep after all."

All three of the Zaraki siblings agreed, they don't know when they would sleep next. It took them the better part of six hours to figure out the difference in their chakra that made up their katon's and another three hours to ready have access to it like they did with their chakra. They all agreed that they would skip on sleep to advance further along with their katon's.

Ichigo practiced her Shoton: Eight Prison Jutsu on plates and bowls. It was rather easy for her to do, all she had to do use the table, grass or trees if in the wild, and turn that into a conductor for the Shoton to work, but the downside was that she had to be touching the table for it to work. Naruto said that she could sit in a tree, hide herself with a Genjutsu, and she could do it all day, which made sense, but she wouldn't know until she practiced.

Naruto was able to get his katon, Futon: Wind Scythe, in the first go. He basically gathered a baseball of spinning wind and shoved it towards the ground and the shock wave would extend thirty feet in a circle, and it had wind blades mixed in with the high velocity winds. Well, that was what Naruto said would happen after he pushed a marble sized one onto the table and destroyed the kitchen, he was highly apologetic after Ichigo got done chewing him out.

Hinata on the other hand took a while for hers out, Suiton: Paralyzing Mist. She tried coating her hands with it in water form, but it caused her hands to go numb. Then she tried to form water gloves, but that wasn't working, as she needed to concentrate fully on it. Hinata finally got something right, she made the water very thin, but highly concentrated, it felt like she had stuck her hands in a fog, and with a sharp twist of her watery chakra she made it paralyzing. She couldn't quite yet make it poisons yet, but Hinata knew in time she would be able to.

Ichigo on the other hand had discovered that if she concentrated she could form crystals in all shape and sizes, and what was cool was the fact that she could force her chakra into it and it wouldn't fade from it. Ichigo immediately made three rings, all of which was a blend of blue, green, and purple. She gave one to each of her siblings and one to herself; they just shrugged, but put it on. Hinata's was on her left index finger and Naruto put it one his right hands ring finger.

Ichigo didn't tell them that she could now track them, no matter what the distance or what jutsus where hiding them. By the time the sun had risen they were all a bit tired and Ichigo handed them cold rice and energy bars that she left out so they would have a burst of energy when they woke up, not that they slept or anything like that.

They changed into fresh clothing and left the apartment heading for the Jonnin train faculty, that's where the written part of the exam was being held. By the time the got there it was shortly before nine in the morning, the exam wouldn't start until ten so they had plenty of time to spare. They were also one of the first Gennin teams there, well, there were two teenagers standing off to the side of them. One was a blond girl that was carrying a large fan and the boy had red face paint on a wearing a purple cat suit. The Zaraki siblings waited patiently for the rest of the Rookies to get there.

"Ah, I see you three decided to show up. I would have thought I would needed to hunt you down." Their Sensei said as she came around the corner with Ruka-Chi.

"Anko-Chan! Don't say such things!" Iruka berated his childhood friend and teammate when they were Gennin. "It's actually nice to see all of you."

"Yes, it's nice to see you to Ruka-Chi." Naruto said as the three siblings said as they bowed.

"Ruka-Chi? Can you do a favor for us?" Ichigo asked so sweetly that Iruka looked at her nervously, they never sounded sweet unless they wanted something.

"Ah, it depends on what you wont me to do, Ichigo-Chan."

"Well, here." Ichigo said as she handed over a small pouch. "I want you to place bets on us and we'll split the earnings thirty-seventy in our favor."

"You want me to gamble?" Iruka asked incredulously. "I do not gamble! It's wrong especially when it's about my students! And furthermore-"

"Forty-five to fifty-five in our favor."

"Done." Iruka said as he grabbed the pouch. "I take it there are specific bets you want me to place?"

"Yes, but that information is inside that bag. Could you go place those bets now? I don't want to the polls to be closed by the time we start the first exam." Ichigo said in a low tone of voice, even though tectonically she was an adult, she had to be fifteen to actually gamble or drink, so asking her father figure to gamble for her wasn't a big deal.

Or illegal.

"Alright, I'll do that now. Oh, and good luck on your tests today and I'll see you later." Iruka said as he walked back to the mission room and where the bets were being placed. He saw Anko nod to him as he left, so that meant to place her bets with the Gennin then.

"So, how is that problem I gave you coming along?" Anko asked curiously. She rather hoped that they would get something done, at the very least one katon each mastered.

"Very well. We have got one in the bag and we're working on another two." Hinata said as she shook her, she would never understand her father figure and older sisters gambling, at the very least it wasn't drinking, although their sense acted weird enough to be considered drunk or high on something.

"Good, good. Well, I better get going, the test is going to be started soon and I still need to place my bets." Anko said as she walked away. "Oh, and watch out for the Sound Gennin's alright?"

"Yes, Mitarashi-Sensei!" All three Gennin coursed as the waved at their sensei. They knew a warning and an order when they heard one.

All three settled down to wait for the rest of the Gennin to make it, and it didn't take long for the first couple of teams to show up. Team Eight, Yuhi-Sensei's team, and a team from Rain showed up first followed by Team Seven, Team Nine and the third member of Sand Team.

Last three teams that showed up were: Team Ten, another team from rain and another from Sound. All in all, twenty-seven showed up for this exam, twenty-seven more should up for the exam that was one hour earlier. After every one was there, the Jonnin guarding the door ushered them into the building, making Sasuke steam with impatentice, he wanted to talk to his Ichi-Koi! It also caused Rock Lee some disappointment; he was concerned that he hadn't seen Ichigo-San or her siblings for almost a month, not since that one after noon when they had a lesson in Taijutsu from Gai-Sensei.

Both Sasuke and Rock Lee were to be disappointed more when they split the group in four teams and lead them into separate rooms. The Zaraki siblings sat at the middle three desks in the room and waited for the show to start. Everyone else was grumbling, they thought being Shinobi meant they didn't need to do a lot of paper work or studying.

"So, all of you want to be Chunnin huh? Well, I have never seen a more sorrier bunch of Gennin since my Chunnin testing." Ibiki said to the small crowd of Gennin, to him there didn't look like anyone here could make it to Jonnin. "Now, these two gentleman are going to pass out the exam and a pencil, and when I say so you may begin."

Ibiki waited until his two helpers passed everything out before he spoke again.

"Now, there will be no cheating, talking, passing notes, or helping each other out or your whole team will be disqualified. If you fail, your other two team-mates will be sent back to the academy and you will never be allowed to become a Shinobi, if any of you have a problem with that there is the door," Ibiki said as he pointed to the door. "But be warned, you leave your whole team will have to leave with you."

No one got up and left the room, they all had worked so hard and long, and they were not giving up so easily by some mere test.

"Very well then." Ibiki said as he hid his surprise, usually there were on or two drop outs by this point. "You all have one hour."

All the students turned their papers over, well, all except the Zaraki siblings. They were all looked, well, more like staring, at the head dude, the scar faced one. They knew there was some sort if trick to it, what it was they didn't know, and until they did, they would be doing the test.

Ibiki stared back at the three runts staring back at him, that usually made enemy nins pee their pants and start talking, the only thing they did was raise their left eyebrow as one, it was a bit freaky to say the least, and Ibiki kept getting madder and madder that they weren't doing anything. He knew then that these were Anko's bunch of gaki's; she did say that they were a pack of irritating gaki's. He thought that they had better hurry up, there was only ten minutes left before the test was over and if they didn't write anything then he would flunk them.

What he didn't know was that the one time he blinked Ichigo had a Genjutsu up and she darted to the desk and pulled out the answer sheets and passed them to her siblings and they started to copy like mad. They were done fifteen minutes before their time was up and as Naruto scuttled back to the desk to put the cheat sheets away Hinata flipped the tests facing back down and wrote, 'Nice try' in big, bold capital letters it wont show up until the Genjutsu had ended.

Ichigo on the other hand was hanging around the two Chunnin helpers and she very carefully cut here and there on their clothing then she moved on to the Jonnin, she had something very special in mind for him. She took an out a small pen and screwed the top off and she started to dribble the ink onto the Jonnin's face.

She darted back to her seat and all three of the Gennin made sure they looked exactly like they were in the Genjutsu and Ichigo took it down. What the sad thing was that all three of them made sure that they kept rising and lowering their chakra at a steady pace, like breathing, so when they used chakra or someone check their chakra, it would stay the same, it was a hard trick to learn, but it was well worth it in the end. They had used it several times against the ANBU when they were bored and it was fun to see them freak the fuck out.

"Alright kiddies, time is up. I would like for all of you…What are you giggling at?" Ibiki demanded as some of the Gennin laughed to his face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You face!" One of the unlucky Gennin said before he burst out laughing rather then the hushed giggling the other Gennin was doing.

"My face? What's wrong with my face?" Ibiki said, as he got up close and personal into the Gennin's face. "Is it my scars?"

"N-n-no! You just have ink on your face." The Gennin said as the laughter died in his throat.

Ibiki's glanced to his right so he could see his reflection in the window plain and he roared when he saw his face.

"Which one of you ungrateful brats did this to me!" Ibiki said as he swooped down the isles of the classroom. He wasn't letting anyone of the brats leave until he had a confession. "Tell me before I kill each and everyone of you and your familys!"

Ibiki had just gotten to where Anko's brats where when he paused, he knew who painted his face black and blue with ink now. And he was going to get them. He stood over them and waited for the whole class to look at them, he wanted them to know the game was up.

"So, it was you who did this to me." Ibiki said as he picked up their exam sheets and flipped through them, they had perfect answers on each sheet, he wasn't aware yet of the 'Nice Try' on the cover. "So how did you do it? And what looks like a prefect score on your exam too. Tell me and I wont kill you painfully." Ibiki promised the three Gennin.

They all looked at each and looked up at him when the red haired one raised an eyebrow at him and sneered: "Prove it."

Even the Chunnin were in shock, every one knew that you didn't stand up to Ibiki, the head of I&T, without getting yourself killed or thrown in prison. They weren't aware of their clothing falling to shreds around them where they stood, they and the other Gennin students looked at the three of them in awe and fear.

What was Ibiki going to do to them was the question on every ones mind at that point.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight: Exams III

Title: Tokubetsu

Chapter Eight: Exams III

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I make any money off of this story either.

* * *

"What did you say?" Ibiki asked softly, he could hear the other Gennin trembling in fear, he could even smell it. These three baka's weren't even shaking in the slightest.

"I said, 'Prove it'. Go ahead, but see the fact is that we didn't even move from our seats, ask anybody." Ichigo said.

"It had to have been you!" Ibiki snarled in the red heads face. "No one else would have dared, nor are they are the likes of you!"

"It couldn't have or don't you remember that you were staring at us the entire time or are you getting hard of hearing in your old age?" Ichigo sneered as she looked steadily at him, this man had no clue what she was capable of, and she could have killed him before he knew it was a Genjutsu. "I mean, I know the villege needs Jonnin badly, but to take them out of retirement at such an old age is just cruel and painful for both of us, you for being taken out and for me having to see your face."

Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything, they were too pissed off that they were blamed, granted they did do it, but just to be blamed because he didn't like them pissed them off big time. This was one of the reasons why they thought it best to fake their deaths and disappeared from the villege all together.

"You can't speak to me like that! I can and will flunk you!" Ibiki roared at the three Gennin unaware that the other Gennin where done and was listening at the door. "I know you cheated and did this to my face! Now, tell me what I want to know!"

"And I told you that you to prove it, and you can't and you know that! So until you do we are leaving and we don't care if we have to go back to the Academy nor if we are thrown in jail, Old Man!" Ichigo roared back as she and her siblings shoved their chairs back and headed for the door. Hinata threw the door open so fast and hard that it cracked into three pieces. The crowd stepped away from them and huddled against the walls, they have never seen a child, two girls no less, look so mean and angry.

"Do not walk away from little girl!" Ibiki roared at Ichigo and grabbed her arm, Both Rock Lee and Sasuke tensed, they were not going to allow this man to harm her, but they needent have worried.

Ichigo spun herself around and ripped her arm from the Jonnin's grip and roared right back at him. "I am Zaraki Sakura Ichigo of the Villege Hidden in the Caves! I am the head and last Crown Royal Hime of the Tama no Oukoku! Get out of my face and leave my younger siblings, Hinata-Hime and Naruto-Kimi, and I alone before I have your head on a pike by the Diplomatic Treaty that was signed three-hundred years ago between my Oukoku and Konoha! Do YOU understand me old man!"

Ibiki opened his mouth to retort when a voice cut in. "What is all this racket about? And control your chakra Ibiki-San, I can feel it all the way in my office." The Third Hokage said from the back of the crowd that had gathered in The Jonnin and Gennin's screaming fight.

"Yes, Hokage-Dono." Ichigo murmured as she and her siblings bowed to the Hokage. He at the very least treated them fairly in all aspects.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Ibiki said as he tried to control his temper.

"Now, what is going on here?" Sarutobi said as he took in the sight. All the Gennins that came for the Chunnin exam were in the hall, along with a dozen or Chunnin and Jonnin mixture. Ibiki was covered in ink and red in the face, while the only calm ones where the ones in the center of it all.

"Those Oni," Ibiki said as he pointed at the three Gennin. "Both cheated and covered my face in ink and caused my Chunnin helpers to lose their clothing. I want them banned from ever becoming Shinobi because of a lack of respect they have for their elders."

"Hmmm. And what do the three of you have to say about this?" Sarutobi said as he smoked on his pipe a bit more.

"We refused to take the test and fail because he hadn't said go yet, and when he realized that his face was covered in ink, he took one look at us and said we were the ones who did it, he has no proof that we did so. Furthermore ask anyone in that room and they will also say that we didn't move from our seats, nor did we fill out any of the exams."

"Is this true? Can anyone one of you confirm Zaraki-Hime's story?"

Four Gennin raised their hands, they had been trying for four years to pass the Chunnin exam, but they had all failed when they had Ibiki as proctor of one of the exams. The two Chunnin that were in the room also raised their hands.

"Very well then. Unless all of them are lying, I can not help you Ibiki-San." Sarutobi was pretty sure that they really did it, but wasn't this exam to see how well they worked in no room to do anything? "So, what are you going to do?"

"Very well, I will admit I was wrong but I fail them on this exam since they did cheat and since you need to pass in order to move on…" Ibiki was both embarrassed and humiliated by these sorry excuses called Gennin and he wouldn't have them passing, not on his watch.

"You can't do that!" "That's not right!" "Boo!" Was the general outcry form everybody, but the Hokage and the Zaraki siblings. They knew they could fall apart in privet later when they were alone, and lick their wounds.

"Ibiki," Sarutobi was angry, but he hid it well. Those three never got a break on anything in their life, he has wondered when they would finally give in and leave the villege. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? Be warned that you should think about the consequences if you do this."

"Yes, I stand by my decisions. All three of you will have to stay as Gennin until the next exam I'm afraid." Ibiki didn't sound sorry after all. All the other Gennin were bristling in anger and disbelief. How could a Sensei do that to his students? Just because he couldn't prove anything on a prank?

Rock Lee and Sasuke were equally furious and proud at the way Ichigo acted, she didn't lose her cool nor did she strike back at the one hurting her. The remaining Rookie Nine were outraged and barely keeping quiet, they might not have liked the Zaraki Siblings, but that didn't mean they deserved this.

"Very well." Sarutobi could only shake his head at Ibiki's folly; he had no clue who he was pissing off. "Come, Zaraki Clan, you can not be here if your not in the Chunnin exams."

All three of them nodded and followed the Third Hokage out of the building with their head held high. They would get back at Ibiki sooner or later, that much they knew. They followed them until they got to the main market and they went their separate ways. Sarutobi watched them leave with poorly concealed sadness; he wouldn't surprise if this is what broke the camels back. Sarutobi slowly walked back to his office and he wondered where he went wrong for those three.

Ichigo unlocked their front door and stepped aside as Hinata run to their room and slammed the door shut, while Naruto closed the bathroom door softly, but Ichigo could still hear him as he threw up his breakfast and started to dry heave. Ichigo shut the door and leaned against it, and started to cry. The last time she cried was when she saw her whole villege killed in front of her.

She wasn't aware of sliding down the door and pulling her legs up so she was curled into a ball, she was just aware of the over whelming sorrow and anger that no matter how hard she and her siblings tried, they would never do anything right. She wasn't aware of Kenichi, who never left her side turn back into a heard of butterflies and covered her in blanket of green and black.

* * *

Anko and Iruka, along with the other Gennin Sensei's were waiting at the next exam. They wanted to see who had made it through the first exam, stealth and deception. They all got excited once they saw who made it through; it looked to be all of the twelve Konoha teams made it through. What they were shocked about was once their Gennin saw them the broke off from the main pack and joined them. They were even further shocked that the remaining Gennin from other villages went to their Sensei's and started to speck in low tones.

Anko started to get worried when she couldn't see her Gennin, so she and Iruka walked over to Hatake and Gai, who were with their Gennin teams and were looking furious.

"Oi, gaki's. Have you seen my gaki's?" Anko knew they couldn't fail the first exam, not while Ichi-baka had her Genjutsu's.

"Uh, well…" Kakashi Hatake said as he rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want to be the one telling Anko what had happened to her Gennin, she would be absolutely furious.

"THE PROCTER DID A VERY DISHONRABLE THING!" Gai said, well, that took care of who was breaking the news. "PROCTOR-IBIKI DENIED TEAM ELEVEN FROM ADVANCING FURTHER ONTO THE NEXT EXAM."

"He did what!" Anko yelled as Iruka went red then white; he knew how those three were dealing with it. "HE can't do that! Unless they cheated, which is doubtful, he can't!"

"OH, BUT HE CAN! KAZE-KAGE SAID THAT HE WOULD RATHER HAVE JONNIN MAKE THE FINALLY DESION RATHER THEN THE HOKAGES THEMSELVES, AS TO PREVENT FAVORISEM! LIKE THAT DID ANYTHING BUT MAKE THE PROBLEM WORSE!"

"But, he still can't do that! It's not fair!" Anko raged, she knew that it was binding, and there was nothing she could do stop it. Her Gennin had been busting their ass's off to be able to pass this exam and they couldn't do that to them. "Right Iruka? Iruka?"

"THE OTHER GENNIN ARE WANTING TO TAKE THEMSELVES OUT OF THE EXAM, THEY ARE ASKING WHAT IF THAT HAPPENS TO THEM WHEN THEY GET TO THE FINALS AND IS KONOHA ALWAYS BACKSTABBING!"

Anko looked around and noticed that Iruka had disappeared, she realized that he must have gone to check up on them, Anko swore and nodded at the other two Sensei's before she _Shunshined_ to her gaki's apartment. She wasn't going to stick around for that travesty called a Chunnin exam!

Anko popped in and saw that Ichigo was crying in a corner and covered in butterflies, they way they were moving told Anko that they were trying to sooth Ichigo. Anko kneeled by Ichigo and pulled her towards her lap and held her as she cried herself out. Anko didn't know where Iruka or the other two where, but she knew he had those to handled.

Anko didn't know how long she sat their hold Ichigo, but she was aware when Ichigo fell asleep. Anko sighed but she picked her up and walked to the small hallway, and opened the door nearest her and found Naruto's room, and where everyone else was. Naruto's room may have been small, but his bed was big enough to hold Hinata, Naruto and Iruka sitting on the edge of the bed.

Anko placed Ichigo between her siblings and watched as they all curled up with one another and sat on the edge of the bed with Iruka and watched them sleep. The sun in the room was gone, by the time the silence was broken, they both had jobs they were supposed to have gone to, Iruka to the mission room and Anko to patrol the Forest of Death, but neither cared all that much.

"This is going to break them more then anything else." Iruka said softly and Anko nodded. She may have been irritated and pissed off sometimes at the Zaraki's antics, but she wouldn't have wished this on them. "They told me once that as long as their in this villege they would never amount to something, I told them to leave the villege then, when they were old enough and start a life somewhere out there, do you know what they said to me then?"

Anko shook her head, it was dark and gloomy night and nothing seemed right.

"They said that the Elders of the Villege would send Hunter Nins after them, after all, they can't lose the Kyubbi, or the future source of fine gems and don't forget that the Elders are still smarting over the lose of the Hyuga heir from a few years ago. They said that if they left the only life they could lead was one of always looking over their shoulder and if they stayed the would never make it past Chunnin, if that.

"I told them that they were wrong, that nothing like that would ever happen, but it did, didn't it?" Iruka said bitterly. "The next Chunnin exam is in rain country in two years, and Konoha Gennin aren't allowed to leave the villege for exams, so it would four more years before they could even get another chance at Chunnin again."

"And that's only if their lucky." Anko said just as bitterly. "Most people think it's the Hokage who hires the Shinobi for the various positions throughout the villege, it's not true at all. The Hokage is nothing more the a figure head, he has very little power to make sweeping changes, the only reason why the Forth was able to do so was because he had so much chakra and he was married to the Hime of Wind Country, he had enough political clout to do what he was doing before he died."

"We're damned if we stay, damned if we go." Ichigo murmured as she sat up. She had been awake for a while and she listened in on Mitarashi-Sensei and Ruka-Chi's conversation. She was glad that her younger siblings were still sleeping.

"We can do something, we could try to fight it or get you an Apprenticeship to a Jonnin or-"

"It's not going to work." Ichigo interrupted Anko's ramblings. "You saw today what happened, people were outraged sure, but they didn't take a stand and withdraw themselves from this poor excuse for an exam. And all the other exams will be the same, sure next time they will let us pass the first exam, but they will fail us in one of the other parts of the exams, you know this, I know this, my siblings know this."

"I know." Iruka said softly. He did know, and it was killing him inside his heart.

"We will never leave this villege, we will die here sooner or later, by enemy Nins or ROOTs or not. But we will die here and we will never be free or be who we want to be." Ichigo said sadly, she was done crying, she had cried enough. "Now, could you please go away, I need to make dinner for me and my siblings."

"But-" Anko started before Iruka grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. He knew Ichigo still wanted to grieve for what she had lost. Anko knew it too and left without protesting, they went to their favorite bar, it was local and only Jonnin were aloud in. They sat in silence at the bar and kept ordering drink after drink, the bartender didn't say a word, and apparently everyone knew what had happened.

Other Jonnin had came in took one look at the two of them and sat else where, they knew those two wouldn't be in the mood to see anyone right now. As Anko and Iruka drunk themselves to death in the bar, Ichigo checked all the locks on the front door and windows before moved blankets and pillows from every room in the apartment and made a nest in the bathroom. She then guided her coma like siblings into the bathroom and made them get under some of the covers.

She then locked the bathroom door and crawled in next to them and went back into her coma herself, it was just too much for her to handle so soon, to be aware and thinking. It was also safer and somewhat familiar to her to be in such a small place and enclosed space. She moved over slightly when Hinata curled into her right side and Naruto curled into her left side, sometimes she hated being the oldest and when she wanted someone to hold her. Ichigo shut her eyes and let the darkness overcome her, at least, for a little while longer.

* * *


	9. UPDATE

Hi,

Well, I'm sorry to say that I will not be up-dating for a long time. I get to spend winter, spring and all of next year in France as part of an exchange program with my school. So all of my stories are up for grabs to any one who wants them.

F.B


End file.
